


For Keeps (1/1)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Angel: The Series (Comics)
Genre: F/M, comics canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at Spike and Illyria after the fall. Based on comics canon up to Angel: AtF #27. Minor spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps (1/1)

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ficlet](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [illyria](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/illyria), [spike](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/spike)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Spike/Illyria

Rating: R

Summary: A brief look at Spike and Illyria after the fall. Based on comics canon up to Angel: AtF #27. Minor spoilers.

A/N: Written for [](http://lash-larue.livejournal.com/profile)[**lash_larue**](http://lash-larue.livejournal.com/)'s request for Spike/Illyria. It's not very long or very graphic, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy!

Inspired in part by the Pat Califia poem "When She Snaps": _ When She snaps her fingers/The torches light/Knives appear in her hand and sing/She advances upon a carpet of serpents/And the voices of wolves announce her._

  


  
The force of her lips is surprising. He tries never to forgot exactly who..._what_ lives inside that blue shell. Her power keeps them safe, keeps them alive, keeps them just this side of free. But her kiss still shocks him.

When she breaks down, the walls of her power crumbling and collapsing under the weight of this hell they're in, she doesn't kiss him. She clings to him and he protects her, hides her. Fred's big eyes, shining with the naked desire to simply exist, spear him and he can't bear to expose her to the evil all around them. He hides her away to protect them all. Without her powers, they are vulnerable to every two-bit demon with a venom sac or a half-decent collection of minions.

Eventually, hours or days later, Illyria returns. He can't imagine she'll ever leave for good. She rules here and she won't give that up. Her arrogance fills the room even as her skin slowly turns blue and her eyes frost over. She reaches for him, imperious. There's no heat in her icy eyes, no spark of passion.

But her lips are strong and he gives way under her onslaught. When her hands pull aside his clothing, he slides to his knees in supplication. She names him her pet, runs her hard hands over him - possessive. She takes him because she can. He never admits it, never speaks of it. But Spike knows she's right. Here and now,she holds his leash; keeps him safe, keeps him alive, keeps him just this side of free.

_   
**For Keeps (1/1)**   
_


End file.
